


We are infinite

by starsandnightskies



Series: The Soul Mate-series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are having a hard time explaining the new tattoos that randomly seem to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are infinite

**We are infinite.**

Harry and Louis were grateful for their tattoos. They had brought the two of them together. A few weeks ago, both their tattoos had changed from just the name of the other to both their names and  _forever and always_. Harry had his on his left wrist and Louis’ was on his right wrist.

Lately, they had been talking about getting married and maybe starting a family. The problem was that they couldn’t get married in England because same-sex marriages still weren’t legalized. Which meant they had to fly somewhere it was legal, and maybe go on holiday there as well.

So they were thinking of Canada, which was a long flight, or maybe the Netherlands, which was only a one-hour flight. They had found out that the Netherlands had been the first country in the world to legalize same-sex marriages  **[this is actually a true fact and the one thing of my country I am proud of]** though it wasn’t such a nice country to go on holiday.

Another option was to fly to the Netherlands, get married, then fly to Greece for their honeymoon. However, there was a small problem. They couldn’t invite a lot of people, because they all needed to book a flight and a hotel room.

“Do you really think we should get married?” Louis murmured to the younger boy, whose head was on Louis’ chest.

Harry hummed and traced invisible patterns on his boyfriend’s chest. “Yes. I know we’re still young but I can see myself with you in fifty years, married and-” His sentence was cut short by a hiss and he shot up, rubbing his arm. “Shit, that hurt.”

Seconds later, Louis hissed and rubbed his arm as well. “What happened?”

They both looked at the painful places on their arms and saw black letters. Tattoos.

“What’s this?”

“It looks like a new tattoo. What does yours say?”

“Oops”, Louis breathed, very confused by the new tattoos.

“Mine says hi. They’re the first words we ever said to each other, remember? When you ran into me in the parking lot and I dropped my ice cream”, Harry said and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, of course I remember. I said oops because I made you drop your ice cream and you just said hi and you seemed a little awestruck by me.” They both laughed and Harry kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

“I was already completely smitten with you back then.”

“You were”, Louis agreed, “but I was also pretty swept off my feet by you and your ridiculously gorgeous face.”

Harry blushed. “At least you didn’t show it.”

Louis shrugged. “I did have some trouble speaking.”

Harry laughed. “Aw, that’s cute.”

“You are cute”, Louis giggled, poking Harry’s cheek. Harry smiled and kissed the older boy’s nose.

“Come on, let’s get up. It’s already ten and we have some things to plan, such as tickets, hotel rooms and wedding rings.” Louis groaned and buried his face underneath his pillow. “Come on, Boo. Still a lot to do. I’ll make us pancakes for breakfast and then we have to go do stuff.”

Even though the two boys were going to get married in a few weeks, neither of them had proposed to the other yet. The idea of a marriage just came to them and they both agreed. That’s why Harry was going to pick up the wedding rings; so he could also buy an engagement ring and propose to Louis today.

Louis was going to the travel agency to book their hotel in Greece. The discussion on where to go for their honeymoon had been short; Greece seemed nice enough and the weather was really good.

Harry rolled out of bed and put on a pair of boxers and a shirt. When he saw his boyfriend still lying in bed with a pillow over his head, he chuckled. “Boo, time to get up”, he sing-songed. He pulled the pillow away from Louis’ head and saw he had fallen back asleep. His boyfriend was too adorable, he thought as Louis’ ridiculously long eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as he slept.

He almost felt sorry for having to wake his beautiful boy up, but it needed to be done. Gently shaking Louis, Harry almost laughed at his boyfriend’s grumpy face when he opened his eyes.

“I wanna sleep, leave me alone”, Louis groaned.

“We’ve got a wedding to plan, sweetheart.” He picked Louis up bridal-style and carried him down the stairs. Louis just snuggled into Harry’s chest, gripping his shirt lightly. “Come on, wake up. We’ve got stuff to do.” He placed his boyfriend down on the couch and kissed his nose, entering the kitchen to make pancakes.

“Fine”, Louis muttered. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. He pattered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso. “You making pancakes?”

“Yeah, but without bacon because we ate it all yesterday”, Harry answered. “By the way, good morning, love.”

After breakfast, the two young men took a shower together and got dressed.

“So I’m going to the travel agency and you’re picking up stuff for the wedding?” Louis asked, pulling a light blue jumper over his head.

“Jup”, Harry answered, buttoning his jeans. Together, they stepped out of the house.

“I’ll see you later then?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll text you when I’m done and we can meet up at Starbucks or McDonalds.”

“Starbucks”, Louis decided. “Bye love.” He kissed Harry shortly and then both boys were on their way.

“I love you!” Harry called just before Louis slammed the door of his car.

“I love you too, babe!” Both cars drove off and Harry knew he had to hurry a little because getting the rings customized took some time. So he hoped it was busy at the travel agency.

His original plan was to propose back home, but on second thought he was going to propose at Starbucks. He smiled at the thought of Louis’ face when he would pull out the ring and go down on one knee. Deeply in thought, he almost missed the jeweller’s. Quickly parking his car, Harry jumped out and entered the jeweller’s.

The doorbell tingled when he pushed open the door.

“Good morning. How may I help you?” a girl with short, red hair asked.

Harry whipped around at the sound of her voice. “Hi. I’m looking for wedding rings and an engagement ring?”

“Tell me about your girl so I know what to look for”, the girl smiled.

“Erm, it’s a boy, actually”, Harry said, biting his lip. Not everyone was so accepting of two guys being in a relationship, so it was always a surprise.

The girl kept smiling. “Of course, sir. My mistake. Tell me about him!”

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. “Well, he’s always happy and energetic. He’s cheeky, funny and loud, but also has a soft side. He always takes care of me but he can also be insecure and he doesn’t want anyone but me to know”, he rambled.

The girl smiled softly. “You really love him, don’t you?”

Harry blushed profusely. “Yeah, I do.”

“Come on, I think I know what kind of ring would suit him”, the girl said and Harry followed her to the front of the store. Carefully unlocking the glass doors of the vitrine, she took out a simple silver band with a very small engraving of a heart in it.

Harry beamed. “That’s perfect for our wedding rings! Not too girly but not invisible either. Do you think you could engrave it?”

The girl nodded. “I can do that. What would you like?”

“Erm…” Now that was a good question. Of course he had thought about an inscription but he hadn’t really decided yet. “L + H, we are infinite”, Harry finally decided.

The girl nodded again. “Alright. It will take me about half an hour to finish it so you might want to go eat a donut next door.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you. I’ll be back in thirty minutes.” He left the shop with a content feeling in his stomach and went to the donut shop next door.  _Niall would love this shop_ , he thought. Dozens of different donuts…

He managed to control himself and only bought a box of six. One for now and five for at home. Sitting down in a lounge chair, he munched on a deliciously unhealthy donut and texted his boyfriend.

                 **To: Boo -  
how’s our honeymoon coming along? I love you xxx**

It took Louis a few minutes to reply.

**From: Boo -  
Very well! Nice hotel + sea sight! Love you more xxx**

Harry smiled. He loved Louis so much.

Suddenly, his left arm began to feel as though someone had stuck hundreds of needles in it. He hissed and pulled up his sleeve. A large, black tattoo of a ship decorated his left upper arm.

“Holy cow”, he whispered. What was it with all the tattoos appearing today?

                 **To: Boo -  
I’ve got a ship, you? xxxx**

**From: Boo -  
Compass. This is strange xxxx**

They would definitely need to discuss the tattoos later. But now, there were wedding rings to be picked up. Balancing the box with the left-over donuts in one hand, he pushed open the door of the donut shop and called out a bye to the boy behind the counter. He entered the jeweller’s once again, still struggling to keep the donut box in his hand.

“Hello again”, the girl said with a smile. “It’s all finished. I hope it’s what you meant.”

Harry dumped the box on the counter and opened the small package. The two silver bands glinted in the lights and on the inside  _L + H, we are infinite_  was engraved in a small, curvy font.

“It’s even better”, he smiled. “Thank you very much. Erm, I also need an engagement ring?”

The girl nodded and he followed her, once again, to a glass cabinet in the front of the store. She pulled out another simple silver band, but this one was without the heart.

“Perfect”, Harry smiled. He paid for the rings, then carefully put the boxes in his pocket.

                 **To: Boo -  
I’m finished, how about you? xxxx**

**From: Boo -  
Me too, going to Starbucks now xxxx**

Harry left the store with a last thank you to the girl and headed for his car. Starbucks was only a few minutes away.

As he drove to Starbucks, he felt the shape of the box in his pocket and smiled. He was going to do it within half an hour.

Louis was already at Starbucks and waving at him through the window.

“Hi babe”, Harry greeted his boyfriend, giving him a kiss.

“Hi”, Louis breathed, sipping from his coffee.

Harry gave him a questioning look. “I don’t recall you liking coffee.”

Louis sighed. “Me neither, but that bloke at the travel agency was just tiring me out. So I was in need of caffeine.”

Harry laughed. “Poor Boo. How about a nice, sugary donut?”

Louis beamed at him and made grabby hands. “Donut!”

“Are you sure you’re twenty-seven and not seven?” Harry laughed.

Louis nodded. “Donut!”

“Alright, alright.” Harry handed him a donut and before he could even blink Louis was already munching on it. “I’m gonna get myself a Frappuccino, yeah? I’ll be right back.” Louis nodded, too engaged in eating his donut and playing a game on his phone to look up.

But Harry wasn’t going to get a Frappuccino. He was getting the ring out of his pocket and making sure he had the correct one. When he had ensured he had taken the correct one, he returned to their table. Louis was still eating his donut and not looking up from his phone.

Harry got down on one knee. “Boo.”

“What is it, Haz? I’m a bit preoccupied with this heavenly donut”, Louis said, still looking down at his phone.

“Boo….”

And then Louis did look up. Harry could almost count the sprinkles in his mouth as it fell agape.

“Haz, is this what I think it is?”

Harry nodded and Louis clasped his hands over his mouth, donut forgotten on the table.

“Louis Tomlinson…. We met in a parking lot and you made me drop my ice cream as you ran into me. And I still fell for you. To spare you the sappy story, I’ll just summarize it; I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

“Yes”, Louis choked out.

“Good, because it would’ve been awkward if you said no”, Harry chuckled. “You know, since we already planned the wedding and all.”

“You sap”, Louis murmured, throwing himself in Harry’s arms.

“But you do love this sap”, Harry laughed.

“That I do”, Louis agreed and he kissed Harry’s nose.

The people around them applauded and an old woman had to wipe her eyes. “Young love”, she whispered. Harry smiled at her. “He’s a keeper”, she told Louis.

Harry carefully slid the ring on Louis’ finger and the two boys sat down at their table again, Louis picking up the donut immediately to return to his munching.

“You sure do know how to give me a scare, Styles. And what’s with the ship and the compass?”

Harry shrugged. “No idea. Here, look.” He pulled up his sleeve again and showed Louis his ship tattoo. Louis swallowed the last bit of his donut and pulled up his sleeve as well. A nice compass decorated his right under arm.

“You know, if we’re holding hands my compass points at your ship. Which would mean you are my home.”

“And without my compass, I cannot sail”, Harry added.

Louis nodded. “That should explain it.”

“I love you”, Harry said randomly.

“I love you more, you sap”, Louis laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to the anon on Tumblr who gave me the idea to make these one shots into a series.


End file.
